Blood City
Intro * Everything on earth could be found here, the most luxurious cinemas, the largest playground, the most advanced entertainment, and an abundance of shops. In this place you could buy genuine sports car, the biggest diamonds, the best Swiss watches, and also enjoy the most delicious food. Whatever you want can be obtained, * Bloody City’s main law was simple. Every month, each adventurer who lived in the city had to complete one mission. You can gain Blood Points from these missions. Blood Points(Bp) is currency here, it is used to fulfill all needs of survival, food, drinks, houses, and anything you can imagine. Naturally, the most important role of Bps is that it can be used to enhance your power. It can let you become stronger, to then go challenge the more dangerous missions. * Bloody City always maintained a size of about thirty thousand people. 5 district 1. slum area * Survives in the slum area, adventurer own housing, usually only cannot rest open-air, majority of adventurer rests in the simple tent, this type of thing only needs 30 BP to buy. Good not to have the rainy season here, four seasons clear sky, Bloody Crest also has the storage function, to does not have greatly to be too troublesome. 2. ordinary area ('''Corporal can enter the ordinary area) * The slum area is beginning difficulty adventurer life place, only then after the military rank achieves Corporal, can enter the ordinary area. * The military rank is adventurer in Bloody City foundation level, in mission evaluates according to performance of adventurer. * mission performance respectively be extremely bad, ordinary, is outstanding and perfect. The military rank is promoted to need a perfect appraisal, or twice outstanding or five ordinary. '''3. Apartment area * Second Lieutenant enters Apartment area 4. Villa Area ' * ' M'''ajor enters Villa Area, '''5. Independence Island * Major General enters Independence Island. Heard that can arrive at Marshal high. But has Marshal , is qualified for that urban most central passing Babel Tower. It is said can challenge finally mission there. * After completing finally mission, Bloody City will satisfy your desire. Ability * basic capability, is divided Firearms Specialization, Shooting Specialization, Fighting Proficiency , Swimming Specialization, Mechanical Specialization, Explosive Specialization and other, divides the foundation, advanced, Expert, Master, Grandmaster five level. These basic capabilities are adventurer study the foundation request of skill, can spend BP to obtain besides the foundation level ability directly, promoting can only through the assiduous exercise, otherwise only be able to pass Scroll of Upgrading Specialization generally. * Bloody City ability system main minute of skill, talent, ability, cultivation technique and bloodline(s) five categories. * And the skill needs to take fight skill bar, can carry on substantive killing to the goal, belongs to the fight class most direct need. * ability needs the talent ability column, moreover majority of ability is unable to carry on the direct kill to the goal. * bloodline(s) and cultivation technique do not need to occupy the ability column, but need secret book adds BP to study, the blood that another needs to correspond adds BP. Category:Worlds